The viewing of video programs has been impacted various consumer electronic devices, such as VCRs, DVD players, and DVR recording capability in set top boxes. In the past, viewers could only view a network program in real-time as it was being broadcasted. With the above identified devices, viewers could not only view programs when they desired, but they could record such programs for later viewing, and when doing so, can invoke various functions, such as “pause,” “rewind,” and “play.” These functions are sometimes referred to in the industry as “trick functions.”
The incorporation of trick functions into consumer electronics has become a desirable and expected capability associated with viewing video programs by consumers. The above subscriber premised devices (e.g., the VCR, DVD, or DVR are all boxes located at the viewer's location and operated by the viewer) incorporate this capability. Further, the ability to view and control videos via a network based service is also available to viewers. This avoids the necessity of the viewer having to obtain and operate the device, and typically allows the viewer to access a larger selection of titles. One such service is known as “video on demand” (“VOD”) and also provides the ability of the viewer to invoke trick functions.
However, live broadcast television, or network based television, is largely viewable only in real time without access to trick functions. While it is true that users can record a live television broadcast using premised based equipment (such as DVRs), and then invoke trick functions when subsequently viewing the program, the viewer is required to maintain the device at each television in the household, otherwise the viewer is limited to invoking this capability only at those televisions having such a device. Therefore, there is a need for viewers to be able to invoke trick functions on real time video broadcasts in real time using a network based service.